horror_movie_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Horror Movie Universe
The Horror Movie Universe is a fictional shared fictional universe containing many horror films. It has expanded into other media, such as TV series, comics, and novels. Media Visit: Chronological Order Continuity errors Alien Alien vs. Predator is considered non-cannon due to the fact that at the end of Prometheus it shows and Alien being born, which is supposed to be the "first Alien". However, if one looks in the background during the film, there are drawings of Xenomorphs in the background, meaning someone had to have seen them before the events of the film in order to know what they look like and draw them. Cabin in the Woods At the end of Cabin in the Woods, a giant hand belonging to "the ancient ones" came out of the ground and ended the world. However, this is not necessarily true. Although not confirmed, it has been said that the audience is the Ancient Ones, and the producers are filling these stereotypes to please us. With that logic, the world did not end at the end of the movie, just the cabin was destroyed. Child's Play Until Curse of Chucky comes out, it's had to say if Bride and Seed are cannon or not. Although this is acting as a direct sequel to Child's Play 3, it doesn't mean Bride and Seed never happened, it just means that Chucky moved on from his family, and it is going back to the tradition of the first three. Demonic Toys Demonic Toys 2 is set almost directly after the first one, and acts as if the two versus films never happened. However, if watched Demonic Toys, Demonic Toys 2, Dollman vs., Puppet Master vs. then the timeline makes sense, thus meaning that Demonic Toys 2 just takes place before them. Evil Dead Although many people believe the 2013 film to be a remake, it is not. It focuses on new characters who go through what Ash went through in the original. Also at the end of the film we see Ash. They are going to make a sequel to the originals (titled Army of Darkness 2) and a sequel to the 2013 film (titled Evil Dead 2) then make a seventh film to crossover both Ash's and Mia's story-lines. Friday the 13th The new 2009 film is possibly in the same continuity as the original 11 films. It seems to build upon the story of Jason in previous films. This is farther proven with Ralph's bike and Mark's wheelchair were seen in Jason's tunnel. Also, people who live in town say things like "When people go missing around here, they're never found." and "He just wants to be left alone." referring to Jason, as though he has killed people before, Possibly in the events from Part Two through Freddy vs. Jason. Halloween I can't put enough emphasis in saying that the H20 timeline and 4-6 timeline are the same!!!!!! In Halloween 4, they say that Laurie Strode is dead, then in H20, she is alive. However, it says flat out in H20 that she faked her death so Michael couldn't find her. She also says that no one has heard from Michael since the events at the end of Halloween II, however it's possible that Haddonfield could have covered up the murders and tried to contain them (similar to Freddy vs. Jason). Puppet Master The creators of Puppet Master have stated that Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys is non-cannon, however, they said this only due to the fact that they themselves did not work on the film. However, if one puts PMvDT at the end of the timeline, then it still makes sense with the rest of the continuity. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Let me just start with this: Never once have I seen a franchise with so many continuity errors! Each sequel is trying to be the "true sequel" and does things that ignor the other sequels. For example, at the end of TCM2, Leatherface can be assumed dead, however, in TCM3, he's fine and alive again. We do know in TCM3 that the events of the second film did happen though, because the girl from the second movie is trying to find Leatherface. The Next Generation doesn't really present any continuity errors, but you have to wonder: Why is Leatherface a dressed like a girl?!?!?!?!?! Moving on from that came the 2013 film, Texas Chainsaw 3D. The film opens with a baby being taken from the sawyer house, then flashes forward to present day. Although the 2-4 films events aren't mentioned, the time gap between the opening and present day would have been enough time for the events of the second, third, and fourth films to happen. Timeline Main article: Timeline Future Alien A sequel to 2012's prequel Prometheus was announced but has yet to go into production. Behind the Mask In an interview David J. Stieve, when asked if he was working on new scripts, said, "Well, then you’re treading into sequel territory. If there is any kind of scoop, it’s not really a scoop but... I can tell you and your readers that there is a definite idea for what’s going to happen to Leslie Vernon next, that’s been the goal all along. There are a lot of what-ifs, and things to have to happen right in this business for that to ever come to fruition, but certainly if there’s going to be another horror movie coming from me, my biggest impulse, of course, is to relate what happens to Leslie next." Nathan Baesel, when asked about the possibility of returning for a sequel to Behind the Mask, stated, "... there’s a certain chance. I know that ideas have already been circulating around Scott and David’s heads and I’d love to take Leslie on again. However, I don’t think we’d undertake a sequel unless the script is as good or better than Behind the Mask. The first was so good it would be pissing on Leslie’s legacy to set out with anything less than inspired ... and Leslie would never have that." Chucky In october 2013, Don Mancini announced plans for a seventh film have gone into production. Cube In March 2011, Lionsgate announced it was considering an additional film in the series, tentatively titled Cube 3D. Evil Dead At the premiere event for the 2013 film at SXSW, Alvarez announced that a sequel is in the works (but has backed out of writing and directing the film). Sam Raimi confirmed plans to write Evil Dead 4 with his brother; it was later specified that this film would be Army of Darkness 2. At a WonderCon panel in March 2013, Campbell stated that their ultimate plan was for Evil Dead 2 and Raimi's Army of Darkness 2 to be followed by a crossover film which would merge the narratives of Ash and Mia. Campbell had confirmed to reprised his Ash role in Army of Darkness 2. On October 26, Alvarez confirmed on his Twitter that Sam Raimi will be directing Army of Darkness 2. On October 30, 2013, co-writer Sayagues confirmed to Desdhollywood that he and Alvarez won't return for the sequel. That same month, Alvarez took to his Twitter that the rumor is not true. Contrary to rumors, Campbell has stated that he may not appear in AoD 2. Final Destination On February 1, 2011, Tony Todd said in an interview with DreadCentral that if Final Destination 5 is a success at the box office, then two sequels would be filmed back-to-back. On August 23, 2011, when inquired whether he will be directing a sequel, Stephen Quale elaborates, "Who knows. Never say never. I mean, it'll be up to the fans. We'll see how this one performs internationally and if it makes as much money as the fourth one, I'm sure Warner Brothers will want to make another one." In April 2013, Todd stated that the script was in the works and that he expected filming to begin by the end of 2013 for a 2014 release. Friday the 13th In an interview, producers Brad Fuller and Andrew Form expressed an interest in doing another Friday the 13th film, citing the enjoyment they had working on the 2009 reboot. On October 1, 2009, Warner Bros. announced that they planned to release the Friday the 13th sequel on August 13, 2010. Subsequently, Warner Bros. announced on December 10, 2009 that the sequel had been pulled from the August 13 release slot and is now listed as "TBD" (to be determined). Currently, Damian Shannon and Mark Swift are penning the sequel. On April 21, 2010, Fuller announced on his Twitter page that a sequel to the 2009 remake was no longer in the works, declaring it, "dead — not happening". In a later interview, Fuller explained that the making of the 2009 remake was a joint effort by Paramount and New Line, who both own portions of the Friday the 13th franchise. With the economy down, both studios are limiting the films that they produce each year, opting for lower risks and higher rewards. As such, films like Friday the 13th Part 2 were put on hold, with the hope that when the economy bounced back, they would move forward with the next installment. Form explained that since neither studio wants to walk away from the production of a sequel and have it perform well without their involvement, thus making them look like "idiots", the chance of having one studio being the primary producing house was rejected. Form and Fuller also mentioned that the Friday the 13th sequel may be a 3‑D film, should it ever get the green light for production. On February 1, 2011, it was reported that a script for a sequel had been completed. Brad Fuller states that he is ready when New Line Cinema is ready. On June 5, 2013, it was reported that Warner Bros. relinquished their film rights to the Friday the 13th series back to Paramount as part of a deal that allows Warner Bros. to co-produce Interstellar. One week later, Derek Mears revealed that Paramount is working with Platinum Dunes to make a new installment "as fast as possible". The Hills Have Eyes There have been rumors that horror movie director Rob Zombie, who is well-known for his work on his Halloween remakes and House of 1000 Corpses and its successful sequel The Devil's Rejects, may be interested in making a movie out of the graphic novel The Hills Have Eyes: The Beginning, either as an animated film (as with El Superbeasto) or a live-action film. The Night Chronicles On June 23, 2010, Shyamalan announced the second film in The Night Chronicles, titled 12 Strangers at first, but later changed the title to Reincarnate. The film is about a jury discussing a case dealing with the supernatural. Chris Sparling is set to write the script and Daniel Stamm will be the director. Shyamalan has also confirmed that the story for the currently untitled third installment is actually going to be taken from the abandoned sequel of Unbreakable. On December 2, 2012, Shyamalan announced that the second Night Chronicles film will be shot in 2013. However, he did not mention the film by name, so it is currently unknown whether the title is still Reincarnate, or if it will be changed again. The Strangers Rogue Pictures' producers confirmed to Variety that a sequel is in the works, tentatively titled The Strangers: Part II. The film will be written by Bryan Bertino and directed by Laurent Briet. Shock Till You Drop reported that Realitivity Media put The Strangers: Part II on hold because they found that the movie might not be in their interest, even though Universal Pictures is willing to release it. However, Rogue Pictures confirmed in January 2011 that the sequel is now in production, and was supposed to begin filming as early as April 2011. The plot follows a family of four who have been evicted from their home due to the economy, and are paid a visit by the same three strangers from the first film. It is not known whether the sequel will receive a theatrical or a straight-to-DVD release. Liv Tyler will return as Kristen McKay while the original three masked villains are also set to return, however, in an interview Tyler had announced that she would only have a minor role. According to Liv Tyler, The Strangers: Part II will be released in 2014. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Lionsgate has announced an eighth film in the franchise with an option for up to six more films. Deadline reports that Millennium Films is moving ahead with the film titled Texas Chainsaw 4, with production to begin later this year in Louisiana. This statement was later retracted by Millennium Films, who stated that while a sequel is very possible, nothing has been confirmed.